


Pitch Magical Matchmaking

by Jyoti96



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Falling In Love, Getting Together, M/M, Meet-Cute, POV First Person, POV Simon Snow, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Simon Snow is Gay for Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Speed Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyoti96/pseuds/Jyoti96
Summary: Penny makes sure Simon signs up for the speed dating event on Valentine's Day: Pitch Magical Matchmaking. Simon doesn't have a clue about speed dating, so he makes sure to do some research. On top of that he clashes face first with the most handsome bloke he has ever seen AND gets his number. Meanwhile Baz is helping his aunt with Pitch Magical Matchmaking and hopes to meet his own special person.get together, plotting, dramatic Baz and determined Simon.
Relationships: Fiona Pitch & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Penelope Bunce & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37
Collections: Snowbaz Sweethearts Fic Exchange 2021





	Pitch Magical Matchmaking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waveydnp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveydnp/gifts).



> Waveydnp I hope you enjoy this get together Valentine's Day fic 💗
> 
> Dear reader I hope you enjoy reading this Valentine's Day fic for the Carry On/Wayward Son fandom. Thank you for reading! And you can find me here [ jyoti96](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jyoti96/)
> 
> I want to thank [Craftybadger1234](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234) for being my beta. I love your feedback and support. Thank you so much.💗
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day!

**Baz**

The sound of the doorbell startles me and I almost fall off the couch. Great snakes! Who on earth needs my attention at this ungodly hour? This is supposed to be my reading time. I sigh and walk to the door to yell at the person who is ruining my reading time. I open the door and before I can say anything my aunt waltzes in my flat like she owns the bloody place. 

“Hey boyo!”

“Aunt Fiona?”

“Are you ready?”

“Ready for what?”

“You agreed to help me out for the special speed dating event I’m organizing for Valentine’s Day: _Pitch Magical Matchmaking_.”

I groan loudly, “Aunt Fiona, I already told you I’m not going to help you! It’s a waste of my time.”

“Well, you’re going to help me whether you like it or not. I could absolutely use your help and it’s not as if you have something better to do on Valentine’s Day. Maybe you’ll even meet someone nice and worth your time.”

“Yeah right,” I say, crossing my arms. 

Sometimes I truly want to strangle my aunt. I know she means well, but does she always have to rub it in that I still have not met the love of my life. I wish my special man would just appear without putting myself out there. Who even has time to date? And the blind dates my aunt forced me into, all made my skin crawl. 

_“Now let’s go!”_

_“Now?!”_

“Yes. Now. Go get ready, we leave in ten minutes.”

I curse and walk towards my room to change quickly. When I return my aunt is pacing impatiently. She throws her hands upward and cheers, “Finally, I thought you went shopping.” 

“Haha, very dramatic,” I say dryly. I definitely inherited my sense of the dramatic from her. I follow her to the car. 

“Why do you even need my help?”

She sighs. “Basilton, I need you to help me with scheduling, make a list of the candidates and help me decorate the place. I know how good you are and how much you love to be in control of everything. So go show off your skills.”

I smile. “You know me too well. With my help it’s going to be perfect.”

**Simon**

Penny and I are sitting at the diner where we agreed to catch up with each other. I let my head fall in my arms. “Penny, no! This is ridiculous.”

“Yes, Simon. It’s going to be great.” She waves the brochure in my face and I grab it from her hands to quickly read what’s on it. 

“ _Pitch Magical Matchmaking._ What is this? _Speed dating?!_ There is nothing great about speed dating on Valentine’s Day,” I grumble. 

“Agatha broke off with you ages ago and you need to stop wallowing about it. She is not coming back and you need to find a nice girl. Or bloke.”

My face gets hot. “ _Penny!_ ”

“Trust me Simon, this will be good for you.”

“Fine,” I mutter. Merlin, this will be a disaster.

I take the brochure with me and leave Penny at the diner so I can investigate more when I’m home. Dinner with Penny was great, but I’m still hungry. I grab some scones and sit behind my laptop to look up some information about this whole speed dating thing. _“Pitch Magical Matchmaking,”_ I mumble. I’ve never been to something like that. I pull at my curls when I start to read the basic rules for speed dating. Usually the single men and women are from the same age group and get together for a couple of hours. The women sit behind tables while the men rotate. _Pitch Magical Matchmaking_ is a bit different. For this event it’s possible to go on same-sex dates. I only have to click under the box ‘interested in dating’ both options for men and women on the registration box. I’ve never dated a bloke before. My eyes roam the registration form and I can also check the box for sitting or rotating. 

I’m curious about a date with a bloke, so I check the box for dating ‘men’ and ‘women’. I don’t feel very comfortable rotating, so I think I’ll just sit and click the box for ‘sitting’. Then I continue reading about speed dating. The men and women spend around two to five minutes to get to know each other. Huh? So little time? What are you even going to talk about in so little time? I need two to five minutes to figure out what I want to order in a restaurant, let alone talk to strangers. When I talk to strangers I turn into a complete mess...fuck this will be hard. I rub my face and get over myself. I sign myself up and hope it won’t be a complete disaster. Why did I agree to do this?

The next day I sleep through my alarm clock and now I’m rushing out the door without eating breakfast and having my tea. On top of that I have to run to catch the bus. Why can’t I ever have a break? I’m still running, maybe I can catch the second part of my course. Almost there... I turn the corner and clash full force on someone. Hands and limbs all tangled and my head _certainly_ hurts. 

_“Crowley!”_

“Fuck, I’m...I’m so sorry.” I stand up and hold my hand out to the bloke still on the floor holding his head. An undoubtedly _fit_ bloke. He looks like a posh tosser with the gorgeous suit he’s wearing and his perfectly soft hair. He looks at my hand and glares at me. Ignoring my hand, he gets up on his own, wiping the dust off his suit that fits his body perfectly. 

“What kind of moron are you?”

“Wh...what?”

“Are you daft?”

_“Fuck you!”_

He smirks and folds his arms, raising his right eyebrow at me. “You must be real thick if you’re running on campus without looking in front of you to notice the person _right_ in front of you.”

“Sod off,” I huff. “In my defense I didn’t see you when I turned around the corner. I couldn’t have seen you.”

“Right,” the posh tosser says with a mocking tone. “Lovely as our encounter was, I have more important things to do.” He straightens his jacket and walks away. My eyes follow him and then he turns and says, “Oh and thanks for the bloody headache,” and gives me a wink. 

Wait what? It’s not like I planned on bumping in to him. And _my_ head is also going to burst from the pain. Fuck I need something for the pain or I’m not going to survive this day. I look at the time and curse. Perfect, only fifteen minutes left for the course I’m late for. Why do I even bother? Penny is going to give me a lecture about missing that course and the importance of being on time. 

Thank Merlin, now I have time to get some breakfast. I’ll ask Penny later for her notes. I turn around to walk the same route as the stranger went. I need some tea and food. My mind wanders back to the fit bloke and our collision. When we fell against each other I felt his body collide with mine and it actually felt _good_? What am I thinking? That stranger is a fucking posh tosser and I wanted to strangle him when I heard his mocking tone. Not to mention the way he arched his eyebrow at me and folded his arms and his eyes...I sigh and rub my eyes. I can’t believe I’m still thinking about him. I need to get it together. 

**Baz**

I can’t believe what just happened to me. I crashed face first with the most beautiful bloke I have ever seen. I chuckle softly when I think back. It was just so easy to rile him up. I mean of course I knew it wasn’t his fault he bumped into me. The look on his face was worth it. He definitely wanted to strangle me. I would happily let him, if that would be the only moment besides the crash, where that handsome stranger would touch me. I would gladly give my life if that would mean feeling his hands properly on me. 

While I walk towards the coffee shop to get myself a treat, I think back on the collision. That stranger was a beautiful mess. I mean that shirt he wore had some stains on it, but I couldn’t get my eyes off of him and how tightly it clung to his broad chest. And the jeans he wore. Crowley. So snug on his...fuck...I need to get a grip on myself. 

With Valentine’s Day coming up I notice that everyone around me is acting like they’re obsessed with heart shaped things. I mean it’s not like the one heart shaped chocolate box is better than the other. Maybe it would be nice to have a special person in your life who would act all crazy to get you a gift to show you how much you mean to them. My heart clenches at that thought. Fuck, maybe Fiona is right. Well, I am going to help her with the event so maybe there is a chance I’ll meet someone. That would be nice. 

I get inside the coffee shop and order one of my favorite drinks, a large caramel latte macchiato with extra caramel, and step aside to wait for my hot drink. Then I hear a familiar voice behind me ordering a large tea with some scones and turn around to see the handsome bloke from earlier. Our eyes meet and I see his eyes widen in recognition. I arch an eyebrow at him and his face flushes bright red and he swallows visibly. My eyes trail his blush and I curse inwardly, turning back to wait for my order. I feel that he is standing next to me and I restrain myself from glancing at him. 

Set me on fire. He can’t restrain _himself_ , because I feel his eyes on me and can’t help the grin forming on my face. Our orders are ready at the same time and I grab my drink to leave immediately. I turn around when I hear a choked sound and glance at the stranger. 

“Merlin, this is _very_ sweet.”

I look at him confused and then turn the cup in my hand to see the name ‘Simon’ on it. _Oh_.

“Baz?” 

I raise an eyebrow at him and say, “How observant of you.” His face turns red and I see his grip tighten around the cup. 

“I believe this one is yours, Simon.” We exchange our cups. 

“Sorry, I didn’t notice it was yours and I just took a sip without looking,” he scrambles on. “Uhm, I...I can buy you a new one? If you want?” 

As much as I like him struggling to get the words out, I’m going to let him out of his misery. “No need to do that,” and I turn to leave. Simon grabs my jacket and I stop to look at him. “Yes?”

Simon swallows and looks me in the eyes. I can feel my knees going weaker. Crowley. Why is my body reacting this way? 

“Baz...” My heart stutters when my name leaves his lips. “Since I was the one responsible for the pounding headache I would like to make it up to you? Maybe I can buy you that sweet drink another day?”

There is no way in the world this is real. 

“Sure.”

“Maybe we can exchange numbers?”

“Sure, give me your phone.”

He taps his clothes to locate his phone and curses. “I forgot my phone at home.” 

I chuckle softly. “Of course you did.” _You beautiful mess._ I grab my notebook and scribble my number on it. “Here, I’ll have to go now. It was nice bumping into you.” 

Simon gets red again and before he can get any redder I leave the coffee shop. 

**Simon**

Merlin. _That was...he was...he gave me his number!_ I look down at the piece of paper and I roll my eyes. Of course he has bloody perfect handwriting. I stuff the paper in my pocket and leave the coffee shop to find Penny. I groan when she starts to give me the lecture about being on time and then a full lecture on the course I missed. Fuck. 

“Simon, you need to take this seriously.”

“I know, it won’t happen again.” 

She folds her arms and says, “Right...just text me next time, so I don’t need to worry.”

“I will.” Ignoring the fact that I bloody forgot my phone. 

“So, did you sign up for the speed dating event?”

“ _Pitch Magical Matchmaking?_ Yes. Why did I agree to go?”

Penny squeals excitedly, “You know this will be good for you. You need to get out of your comfort zone, Simon. Meet some new people. Even better, make some new friends?”

“I don’t need new friends, Penny.”

Penny sighs, “Simon just give it a go.”

“I already agreed to go, so I’m going.”

“Good. Maybe you’ll have a great time.” 

“Maybe.” Then Penny orders me to leave, so I can be on time for my other courses. Why does it look like this day will never end? I can’t seem to focus on the material that is being discussed. I even fall asleep during one lesson dreaming of Baz looking all fit and posh. I wonder if he would taste as sweet as his fancy coffee order. I wake up with a startle. What am I even dreaming about? I just met the bloke. 

Thank Merlin, this day is finally over and I walk to the bus stop. I can see the bus arriving, so I grab my wallet in a hurry from my pocket. The first thing I do once I’m home is locate my phone to put Baz’s phone number in it. My heart thunders when I think about sending him a message. Should I message him today or wait a bit? Or should I call him?

I make a triumphant sound when I finally find my phone. I reach into my pocket where I put the piece of paper. My mind goes blank. Besides my wallet there is no piece of paper. I search every inch in my wallet. Maybe it slipped inside. No such luck. I try my other pocket and back pockets, nothing. I think back on what I did after I got his number. Maybe it fell out of my pocket when I took the bus. Fuck my life. The one time I needed to hold on to something I lose it. I pull at my curls angrily. This always happens to me. 

I take a seat to calm down and gather my thoughts. I genuinely liked Baz and I want to get to know him. He does get under my skin...but I rather enjoyed our banter. I sit up straight when I get an idea. Maybe I can try to locate him at that coffee shop tomorrow and ask for his number again. He does seem like a bloke who enjoys his coffee. I cringe when I think back to the _very_ sweet drink he ordered. Yes, I’m going to stalk that coffee shop until I see him. I’m not going to let him go just because I’m such a mess. 

My heart sinks every day when I notice that Baz still hasn’t visited the coffee shop. What is wrong with him? Where is he? Penny notices my sour moods, but she doesn’t comment on it. She thinks I will talk to her once I’m ready. I sigh loudly while playing with my food. I suppose Penny is done waiting. 

“Simon, spill it. Now. What is going on?”

“What?”

“You’ve been sulking around ever since you signed up for the speed dating event. I know this weekend is the event, but are you dreading it so much?”

“No, it’s not that.”

“Then what is it?”

“It’s...it’s just...I sort of met a bloke I wanted to get to know better. He’s one of those fit posh tossers. You know what I mean? He just looked like he came straight out of an ad. He is so fit. Oh and I wanted to strangle him when I met him.” We both laugh at that. 

“That sounds great Simon. Then what is wrong?”

“He gave me his phone number, but I lost it,” I say pulling at my curls. 

“Oh, Simon.”

“I’ve been trying to find him, but no such luck. And now he’s going to think that I’m not interested. What should I do, Penny?”

Penny grabs my hand and says, “Simon, this happens to a lot of people. I think you’ve been searching for him non-stop?” I nod in agreement. “That’s why you need to take a break. If you two are meant to find each other or belong with each other, then you’ll find him someday. If it’s not meant to be then you need to forget about him. It’s not good for your health to dwell on things that could have happened.”

“Maybe you’re right?” Penny always knows what’s best for me. 

“Promise me you’ll keep an open mind at the speed dating event. There is nothing more you can do now.”

“I suppose.” How could I screw things up so badly? 

**Baz**

Since I gave Simon my number I’ve been checking my phone non-stop. It’s like I’m one of those lovesick puppies. Ugh. This is disgusting. I never thought I would act like I’m on cloud nine. After a couple of days my happiness dissolves when it’s clear that Simon is never going to text me back. 

What was I thinking? He just wanted to make fun of me. Crowley, at least I have my aunt, who never stops making good use of me for _Pitch Magical Matchmaking_. I’m just going to make this event amazing for her and not let myself get distracted. I need to move on.

I stopped going to the coffee shop, so I would not run into Simon. 

It’s Valentine’s Day and my aunt is acting like a bloody maniac. Crowley. She is bossing us around, making sure everything is perfect. I mean she knows my work is perfect so I just ignore her. I grab the list with attendants and, just like Fiona, I’m going to check if everything is in order. My eyes stop at ‘Simon Snow’ and my mind goes back to _my_ Simon. Huh? What are the odds that someone called Simon would be joining us today? My nerves are getting the better of me. I won’t let anyone notice my nerves. The special suit I bought for the occasion gives me a confidence boost. The black suit with blood red roses, makes me look fabulous. 

Just a couple more hours and then I can finally take a break from my aunt. I’m going to sit behind a table to sign people in and then I’m going to make sure everything is running smoothly. I take a deep breath and try to relax a bit before the whole place is filled with all sorts of people. 

I walk towards the bar and order myself a martini. When the bartender is ready with my order I immediately take a sip and let out a sigh of relief. My mind wanders to Simon. Why didn’t he text or called me? Did I scare him away? 

My attention is back at the event when I hear my aunt yell, “Everybody ready! We’re starting in ten minutes and I want everything to be perfect. So get to your places and don’t screw things up!” 

I fold my arms and roll my eyes at her. As a response she winks at me and gestures towards the entrance to welcome everybody. I sigh and take my place at the front. I can already see a queue forming outside. With a relieved feeling I take my seat at the registration table. I mean, now Fiona doesn’t have to panic about no one showing up. I gesture towards one of the hired waitresses to open the doors. Once the doors are open, everyone gets in line to register and to get their timetables with the dates we’ve paired them with. 

“Next.”

“Simon. Simon Snow,” a familiar voice says. 

I look up and my grip tightens on the pen I'm holding. Set me on fire. It’s _him_. 

**Simon**

It’s Valentine's Day and I know Penny told me to go to _Pitch Magical Matchmaking_ with an open mind, but I can’t seem to forget about Baz. His long, elegant fingers, the shape of his eyebrows and his full lips. I rub my face and get myself ready. Penny is making sure I’m going, so she’s giving me a ride and then going to celebrate with Shepard. She deserves to be happy and have a nice evening. So of course when she also offered to give me a ride back home, I convinced her that I could take the bus back.

Penny is the best. She even helped me with my outfit, black jeans and a dark blue button up. Surprisingly they didn’t have any weird stains or holes on them. Thank Merlin, I didn’t have to borrow something from Shepard. 

I’m nervous for tonight. I hope I don’t embarrass myself too much. Penny sends me a message that she will be here shortly. I go outside to wait for her. When I see her car, I wave at her. Her car stops and I get inside. She hugs me tightly and asks cheerfully, “Are you excited, Simon?” Penny might be looking forward to this more than me. 

“I guess so.” 

“I just want you to have fun.”

“Thanks, Penny. Don’t worry about it.” I give her a smile and she squeezes my hand. 

“Let’s go.”

We arrive on time and there is already a queue forming in the front of the pub. I get out of the car and Penny follows. This isn’t a pub I’m used to. Merlin, this is a _posh_ pub. People are chatting with each other and I can feel the excitement. This is going to be a disaster. I can already feel my palms starting to sweat and my back starting to itch. I turn to Penny, so I can tell her this is a big mistake and it’s not too late to take me back home. I don’t have the guts to say anything when I see the look Penny gives me. I swallow and say, “I...I’ll join the queue.” 

Penny hugs me and says, “Remember Simon, just be yourself. Don’t act like you’re someone else and then you’ll be fine.”

“Thanks, Penny.”

“Call me or text me when you’re home.”

“I will.” 

Penny leaves me and I want to grab her hand so she can stay with me tonight, but I’m not going to do that. She deserves a nice date with _her_ special person. I walk towards the queue and wait until it’s my turn. The queue moves slowly and everyone is excited to start speed dating. I notice that there is some bloke at the entrance where you have to register yourself. Oh right, that’s why it’s taking so long. My eyes widen when I notice who exactly is the bloke at the registration table looking perfectly fucking _amazing_ in a black suit with red roses. Great snakes, it’s Baz. This can’t be real. My heart starts to beat faster when I notice it’s almost my turn. 

He isn’t even looking up when I say, “Simon. Simon Snow.” Then his eyes fly up to meet mine and I smile softly at him. 

“Hi, Baz.”

“Simon,” Baz says coldly.

My heart sinks. Of course, what did I expect? I stood him up. I never texted him back or called him, but it’s not my fault. I need to explain it to him. I want to get to know him better. I’m not letting him go. Before I can muster my courage, Baz gives me my timetable with blind dates. I look at it blankly and open my mouth to say something, when I hear Baz say, “Next.” 

My face gets hot and I keep looking at Baz, but he ignores me and then one of the waitresses guides me inside. I’m overwhelmed by the flashy interior. It’s over the top Valentine’s Day, but extremely elegant. Red roses everywhere, drinks and comfortable white couches for the speed dating part. I look at my timetable and discover where I’ll have to go after the intro by Fiona Pitch. 

I wait at the spot where the intro is about to begin. I can’t focus on what she is saying, because I keep thinking about the fact that Baz is here. He is working here. What are the odds? Okay, Simon. This is what we are going to do. We are going to sit through these dates and after the event, find Baz and explain everything. Yes, that sounds like a plan. Everyone around me is moving and getting ready for the first round. 

**Baz**

Set me on fire. I can’t believe Simon _Snow_ is one of the attendants. Of all the places. Seriously? When is my life ever that easy? He looks gorgeous. Well, I mean the quick glance I allowed myself to look at him. I thought I banished him from my thoughts, but he keeps haunting me. He even followed me here…

I need to find out what he is up to and if he’s having fun. Maybe I need to take some action, so he won’t have too much fun. I check the list and I can’t believe it. Everyone who signed up showed up. Fiona will be happy to hear that. Once everyone is inside and Fiona gives her intro speech, I scan the crowd for soft brown curls. Then I spot him and my heart flutters. 

The first round is about to begin and I see a man sitting in front of him. Good. That means I have a chance. I grab a tray with drinks and mingle between the tables until I’m within earshot of his table. I try to stay hidden from him, but that’s a real challenge. I’m handing out drinks and I have a clear look at Simon’s back. He keeps scanning the crowd. I wonder if he’s looking for me…

So how is this first date going? I hear...nothing. What? Why is no one talking? Then I take a closer look and a grin starts to form on my face. Simon’s date is terrible. He is on his phone, texting like his life depends on it. I see Simon leaning forward to ask “What are your hobbies?” But then his date holds up a finger to stop him and keeps texting. He is completely ignoring Simon. Simon sits back and isn’t even pretending anymore. He is no longer paying attention to his date, but on the crowd around him. 

Then it’s time for the second round and Simon gets paired up with a girl. I get myself another tray with drinks and get closer to Simon’s table. This girl is _very_ loud. She keeps chatting about herself and her friends and doesn’t give Simon the chance to respond. Good. This is going great. Maybe I should show myself. I walk to their table. 

“Is there someone interested in refreshments?” Simon’s eyes fly up to mine and he blushes. 

_“Baz!”_

“Simon. Do you want a drink?”

“Sure. Yes, please.”

I can’t stop the smile on my face, when he’s acting so excited and eager. I give him a glass of white wine and his fingers wrap around mine. I look up at him and raise my right eyebrow. His blush deepens and then we’re snapped back into reality when I hear a high pitched voice asking for a red wine. I clench my teeth and give her a glass. The conversation just turned to her pets and she is showing Simon all sorts of pictures on her phone. I look at Simon again and he looks at me, hoping that I can save him from his date. I grin and mouth ‘Good luck.’ He rolls his eyes, but keeps smiling at me. I leave his table and then I get ambushed by Fiona. 

_“Hey!”_

“So who is that?” 

“I don’t know who you mean.”

She just folds her arms and raises her right eyebrow at me. “Keep telling yourself that, boyo. I’ve seen the way you’re looking at him. Is he the one that got you in a happy mood and then in that horrible sour mood? I’ve noticed how snappy you’ve become lately.”

I sigh, “Yes, that’s him.”

“Should I talk to him? I can tell him exactly what I think of his behaviour.”

“ _No!_ No, please don’t. He’s probably not even interested in me.”

“How so?”

“I gave him my number, but he never texted or called me back.”

“Well, I think you should reconsider that.”

“What do you mean?” She points at something behind me. I turn and see Simon in front of me. 

“Hi.” 

What is he doing here? Doesn’t he have a date? “Hello, Simon. What are you doing here? Don’t you have a date waiting for you?”

He blushes at that and says, “Well, yeah, but there is something more important that I want to do.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes. Do you have some place we can go to talk in private?”

My eyes widen a bit at that and say, “Sure, follow me.”

I turn to walk towards the exit of the event. I can’t help myself and turn to check if Simon is still following me and he is. He’s giving me a bright smile and his eyes are sparkling. Is this real? I hope he likes me too and wants to get to know me better. We’re outside and it’s quiet, with only a couple of people walking by the pub. 

“So, what do you want to talk about Simon?”

“I’m sorry, Baz.”

“What?”

“I’m so sorry. I mean, I’m sorry for not texting you. I said I would--”

“Simon! You’re not making much sense. Take a deep breath and start from the beginning.”

He takes a deep breath and I can see him relax a bit. “Okay, so after you gave me your number I couldn’t wait to text you once I got home.”

“So why didn’t you?”

He looks at me with a sad look in his eyes. “I lost your phone number. I think it happened when I took the bus home. Once I got home I searched for the piece of paper, but I couldn’t find it. I looked everywhere. Then I tried to search for _you_. I even went to that coffee shop regularly.”

“I thought you weren’t interested.”

“I _am_ interested. I want to get to know _you_.”

It does not happen often, but I’m speechless. Simon is interested in _me_. I keep looking at him, searching for any doubt, but I only see how alive and determined he is. 

“I want that too, Simon.” I say softly. Then it’s like we’re pulled together like magnets. We lean towards each other and our lips are pressed together. His lips are so soft and then I feel Simon's hands in my hair, dragging me closer. My hands sneak around his waist to pull him against my body. 

When we part to breathe, my voice is deep. “Simon, are you real?”

He smiles fondly at me, “As real as you, Baz.” Then he kisses me again. This is the best Valentine’s Day I’ve ever had. 


End file.
